Shadow of Temptation
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: The story of Sekirei # 33. Not every Ashikabi is young and single.
1. Kage No Sekirei

She was young and pretty. She was short, but her manner and dress suggested she was easily nineteen years old. She had black hair that she drew back into a pony tail. Her bangs curled over her forehead in front and cascaded down at the sides to frame her golden porcelain face. Her eyes were deep purple.

A tiny top hat was clipped into her hair. It was so small that she might have stolen it from a child's doll. Tucked into the brim of the hat was a silver Sekirei symbol. She wore a silver peasant style blouse that fell off her shoulders and sheathed her arms loosely with puffy sleeves. Over that was a black corset that flowed into a wide, mid-thigh length skirt with black petticoats beneath. She wore black lace fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a silver cross.

She wore black boots that rose just above her ankles with silver laces. She walked slowly and with purpose. She carried a black lace parasol. She was number 33. Her name was Yuuwaku.

Yorinuku Naniyori was bicycling home. As he approached Tashaki's Fruit stand, he spied her. Her smooth skin contrasting against her dress was quite fetching. Her taste in fruit baskets was excellent. Her manners seemed in need of improvement.

Yuuwaku watched the Fruit vendor tell some one's grandmother about which of his peaches were best for desert making. She reached down and took a basket by the handle while he was faced away from her. She turned and walked away confidently. She had gone two meters when a man stepped into her path.

He was in his forties. He was dressed in a plain brown suit. His graying hair was darker than his beard, which was almost completely grey. He adjusted his glasses as he spoke, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes. "Are you going to pay for that?"

She looked up to him and narrowed her eyes. She worked out her answer carefully, "No."

He grabbed one end of the scarf around his neck and tossed it over his shoulder as though annoyed with it. "Such a cute girl should not be so rude." He leaned toward her like an angry teacher, but kept his tone civil. "If that isn't paid for," he pointed behind her at the stand, "then Tashaki will lose money on it."

The girl frowned and her eyes darkened, "Who are you to be telling me what to do?"

He smiled and stood up straight again. "No one." He slipped his hands into his pants pockets. "Just a man who hopes you will do the right thing."

She smiled back wryly, "Fat chance."

He sighed as he took some money out of his pocket, "Good thing I'm here then." He walked toward the fruit stand while counting it out. "Good day to you, Miss."

Yuuwaku's jaw relaxed as she watched him walk up to the fruit stand. She stood there as paid the vendor for the basket she had taken. The Vendor seemed confused. When the bright-eyed man pointed toward her she stepped quickly back into a shadow and disappeared.

Yorinuku reached home a while later. He unlocked his door as usual and looked at his mail. He did not see the girl watching him from the shadows across the street. No one saw Yuuwaku. She was completely covered in shadow. She watched him enter his home and reviewed what had happened earlier in her mind. He made her smile. She'd never done that before. She'd never felt this way before. Was this her Ashikabi?

She watched him enter his home. She moved with a thought from the shadow across the street from his front door to a shadow in the corner of his living room. He never saw her eyes watching him as he made and ate a modest dinner while sitting at a computer and reading messages.

She watched as he washed his dishes and then went to sleep.

The next morning, he ate a simple breakfast and washed and dressed and then he rode his bicycle through the city, passed the shadow of the great MBI building to the university.

"Good morning, Professor Naniyori," said his student assistant when he entered his classroom.

"Good morning, Keiko." He sat at his desk and frowned at the work load sitting on it. His ceramic figurine of Totoro smiled back at him holding an umbrella stretched high over it's own head.

"I had a question about the format of my thesis." Keiko said meekly.

"Oh, what was the topic again?" he asked tiredly.

"Nietzsche's influence on Ayn Rand," Keiko answered. "Should I use a comparison of their views or a presentation of how her philosophy evolved?"

He picked up a student's exam and set it before himself. "I'll get back to you on that."

Keiko bowed, "Very good, Professor."

Yuuwaku watched him all day. He lectured several times, but spent most of his day grading entrance exams. She moved from shadow to shadow as he moved from room to room. Then followed easily as he rode away from the university at the end of the day. Ninja would envy her seemingly mystical ability.

He came to a hospital and went quickly to a room upstairs without stopping or asking the way. He went into a private room and visited with a woman there of similar age. They talked for some time. He fluffed her pillow and called the nurse for her and stayed some time. Then he kissed her goodbye and clasped her hand in his.

Only then did Yuuwaku notice the glint of matching rings on their hands. He was married. A contract with an Ashikabi was an intimate, sacred thing. Some thought it was like a marriage. He could not be her Ashikabi. She gave up her surveillance and went to her favorite place to rest.

"You need not stay here all night, Yori." His wife told him. "I'm quite weak tonight, but I am no worse."

He smiled, "Where else would I be, Suki?"

She looked at him lovingly, "I'm such bad company tonight. Go out somewhere nice. Do something fun and tell me about it when you come another day."

"Very well," He kissed her and took her hand. "I'll find something."

He left the hospital wondering where to go. Suki had not meant for him to go home. He rode about randomly and looked at the stars. Then he saw where he should go, the park.

He had lived in Shinto Teito for years, but had never been to the park before. It was a destination for tourists and locals alike with a zoo and a large pond and a cherry grove. A wonderful place to relax.

It was dark by the time he arrived. The zoo and the boat rentals were closed by then. So he walked the path, looking over the cherry trees and the statues of figures from history and mythology.

He was looking over the statue of the last samurai when she walked out of a patch of darkness.

"Hello, Bright Eyes," Yuuwaku greeted him as she looked up at the statue.

Her appearance startled him. "Are you following me?"

"I was," She said blandly. "but this meeting is by chance. I am fascinated by the way you exalt your fellow man."

He looked at her, trying to determine if she was a threat. He was too distracted by her beauty to make a determination. The dim moonlight did wonders for her appearance. "It wasn't my idea."

"What wasn't your idea?" she asked.

"Exalting these people," Yorinuku clarified. "I'm just surveying the art here."

"I was referring to the human need to exalt other humans."

He snickered, "You sound like you don't include yourself in th-"

"We thought we'd find you here!"

The pair turned at the call to see two young women dressed in revealing leather.

"Am I that obvious?" asked Yuuwaku.

"Ready for a little sparring?" asked the girl in the darker leather outfit.

The twins held hands and electricity played in the air around them.

Yuuwaku cocked her head. "Emerged, have you?" she asked as though about whether it would rain.

"We have," the twins said proudly in unison.

Even with their obvious increase in power, they did not worry Yuuwaku more than before. They were challenging her at night in a grove with occasional artificial lighting. Shadows were everywhere.

Hikari lifted one hand at Yuuwaku as the lightning intensified.

"Stop!" Yorinuku jumped between them as the bolt was cast. His body convulsed for an instant as it struck him. He was turned toward Yuuwaku when it stopped.

She fidgeted with her parasol as she cocked her head in confusion, "Why did you do that?"

Yori did not answer, he sank to the ground, barely catching himself in a sitting position.

"You need to work on your aim, Sister," said Hikabi.

Hikari turned angrily to her sister, "How was I to know he'd jump out like that?"

"If you moved faster, he wouldn't have been there."

"Do you want to try it?"

"Why would I want to hit him?" Hikabi asked haughtily. "She is our opponent."

Hikari angered more, "I know that she-" She pointed at the statue and became quiet, "is gone."

"Uh oh," Hikabi whispered.

Then both girls felt a hand at their backs.

"Do you really want me to end your career as Sekirei now?" asked Yuuwaku.

"You can't defeat us," protested Hikari.

"You haven't emerged yet," agreed Hikabi.

"True," Yuuwaku said in her usual monotone. "I still recommend that you go home." She let her hands climb their backs slowly, growing closer to their marks.

"Not a bad idea," Hikabi said quickly.

"Even a good one," Hikari nodded.

"On your way then," Yuuwaku encouraged.

The speed at which the twins left was both impressive and pathetic. Yuuwaku walked over to the middle-aged man now lying by the statue. She poked him with one of her feet, "Answer my question."

He looked up at her giddily a moment and then lost consciousness.

Yuuwaku growled. She should have left him there. Instead she waved her parasol over him, encouraging shadows to surround his body until they could coalesce and solidify. The shadows lifted him gently off the ground and then, carrying their cargo, followed her into the darkness.

Yorinuku woke in his own room, on his own futon. His usual pillow was comfortably beneath his head. He was on his side in a semi-fetal position. One arm was wrapped around the young woman spooned against him.

Yori jumped up with a cry. Then he swayed as blood rushed to his head. He had not stood that quickly in years, maybe ever.

They were both nude. "Oh God," Yori cried out.

Yorinuku's bedroom window faced north, but her fair skin somehow caught the morning sunlight and reflected it the way the moon does. It looked like she was glowing.

Yuuwaku was awoken by his yelling. "Are you Okay?" she asked, annoyed.

He looked at himself and then at her. He paused dreamily before answering, "Fine, thank you." He stared at her as she sat up, "Why are you here?"

She looked back at him, enjoying his stare. Her tone was crass, "You didn't answer my question."

"I told you," insisted Yorinuku. "I'm fine."

"No," the young woman stressed. "I'm here because you didn't answer my question last night."

He seemed to remember a moment about the night before and then he shrugged. "It seemed the right thing to do. You were in danger."

"Interesting," was her only comment.

"Thank you for bringing me home, but I don't appreciate being taken advantage of," he said sharply. "You won't be-"

He was cut off by her soft, gentle laughter. "You think we bonded?" she seemed amazed. "You are not my Ashikabi."

His face fell. "We were both nude and lying together. I -" he blushed.

Yuuwaku shrugged. "I always sleep nude," indoors anyway. "Your polyester suit was starting to melt on your skin, so it had to come off."

"Oh," he found his glasses and put them on. "Why lie next to me?"

Her eyes widened. Why had she spooned in next to him? It had felt good to be next to him, his arm around her. She shrugged, "Why not?"

"I'll tell you why not." His voice rose, "I'm a married man! I'm old enough to be your father!"

"Whatever." She stood up and stretched. The way he watched her as she did was priceless.

His manner turned thoughtful, "What's an Ashikabi?" He rubbed his chin, "A moist assistant?"

She chuckled softly. "I am a Sekirei. We take humans as partners. They are our Ashikabi."

"You aren't human?" He looked her over again.

She turned for him, taking in his gaze. She enjoyed watching his eyes light up. "I am a Sekirei," she said as though it explained everything.

He turned to a bookshelf against his wall. "Well, you need to learn something about ethics, Young Lady." He selected a book and handed it to her. "You can start with this while I dress."

She took the book and looked at it, "Yuuwaku."

"Pardon?" he paused on his way to the bath.

"My name is Yuuwaku." She was opening the book and scanning the table of contents. She sat down on the futon.

He bowed deeply in response, "Yorinuku Naniyori is pleased to meet you, Yuuwaku."

She move her eyes from the book and looked at him, particularly at hip level. "I noticed."

Yori moved his hands over himself and stepped to the bath, grabbing a towel once it was in reach to wrap around his modesty. He then closed the door after him.

Yuuwaku did not realize herself that she was smiling as she finished chapter 2 and began chapter 3 of the book. It was a textbook about philosophy and philosophers, about choices and right verses wrong. something about it reminded her of her early days at MBI.

"I really don't see why we need a human partner," Yuuwaku told Yume.

Yume beamed down at her the way she so often did. "Our Ashikabi make us stronger."

"So we emerge and become more powerful because of them?" the dark girl asked.

"That is part of it," Yume nodded.

"That sounds all right," Yuuwaku said as though settling for that answer.

"I can tell you something about your Ashikabi," Yume whispered to her.

The girl's attention was caught. "What?"

She leaned in and told her even more softly. "He will make you laugh."

Yuuwaku leaned away from her mentor sharply and sneered. "Why would I do that?"

Yume giggled. "How should I know? He's your Ashikabi, not mine."

While nearing last chapter of the book, Yuuwaku gasped so sharply that she dropped the book. She stared at the closed door to the bath. She could hear some moderate splashing from inside. He was in there. The man who had made her laugh.


	2. Emergence C

When Yori came out of the bath, he was wrapped in a towel. Yuuwaku was sitting on his futon, naked and surrounded by books.

"I was wrong," she said coolly.

"Are you going to read all of these?" he asked, somewhat impressed.

"I have read all of these."

He stared at the books strewn about the futon. "You read all these while I washed?"

"I did."

"Wow, you must actually be a -" his memory failed him.

"Sekirei," She stood up ceremoniously. "I am your Sekirei."

Yori raised up a hand toward her, palm out. "Hold on there, girl. You aren't my anything."

She did not approach him. "I am Yuuwaku, Sekirei number thirty-three, and you are my Ashikabi."

Yori pulled open a drawer and took out his clothes. "You told me that I wasn't your Ashikabi."

Yuuwaku closed her eyes regretfully, "I was wrong."

"OK," Now half dressed, Yori decided to humor her. "What does an Ashikabi do?"

"You help me to emerge."

He paused the buttoning of his shirt. "That sounds both vague and ominous."

"It is simple," the naked girl stepped forward. "You kiss me."

"Whoa there!" He pressed his palm out again. He did not seem to mind that it contacted just above her left breast. "What happens after that?"

"We are partners." Yuuwaku explained. "I fight other Sekirei for you, until there is one winner."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't care much for fighting."

"It is the Sekirei Plan." She pushed herself up on her toes. "Kiss me, Bright Eyes."

He covered her mouth with his hand. "Do you forget that I am a married man?"

She leaned back from his hand. "That is why I thought you were not my Ashikabi."

"What changed your mind?" he asked with great curiosity.

She lowered her head shyly. "You made me laugh."

He put his hand in his pockets in a conceited fashion and smiled. "Suki said the same thing."

"Suki?"

"My wife."

"I see," she smiled and leaned toward him.

He caught her with his outstretched hand just below her collar bone. "You need to get dressed."

Yuuwaku complied. She mentally called shadows closer to her. They obediently climbed her body and deepened as they collected on her skin. They then solidified into shape. The last one tied up her hair and came to rest atop her head in the form of a tiny top hat. She was dressed.

Yori backed away from her, stammering. "W-hat are y-ou?"

She was surprised and disappointed by this. "I am your Sekirei," she protested.

Having backed into the wall behind him, he quickly scuttled along it until he could get around her. "I have to get to work," he recited and jogged to his front door. He stopped there and looked about nervously, "Where's my bike?"

"At the park, I guess." She said sadly.

"How am I supposed to get to work?"

"I'll take you," Yuuwaku lifted her parasol and his front hall became darker.

The gathering shadow seemed to concern him. "Wait!"

She stopped. The light returned.

He managed to calm himself a little. "This could take some getting used to."

She lifted her hand now, "Take my hand, Bright Eyes."

He hesitantly took her hand.

"I promise keep you safe." The shadows gathered again.

His fingers played along her lace glove nervously. He closed his eyes against the darkness.

"You can open them now," she told him.

They were in the university courtyard, beneath an oak tree. People were walking back and forth as they did every morning. "Did any one see us?"

"No."

"Fascinating," He mused. He walked a few steps.

Yuuwaku followed, still holding his hand.

He frowned at her hand a moment and let go of it. "Thank you for the transportation," he said stiffly.

She looked up at him expectantly and somewhat sadly.

"You need to go now," he explained.

This disappointed her. "As you wish," She faded into the shade of the tree.

He watched the place where she had stood a moment before he stepped out of the shade.

"Professor!" Keiko called as he approached the Social Institute. "You are early today."

"Yes," He agreed. "I got a ride this morning."

"What about your bicycle?" Keiko asked.

"I lost it," Yori said sadly. He'd had that bike for years.

"Oh," Keiko said sadly. She changed the subject, "Have you considered the format of my thesis?"

Yori paused just before they reached the front steps of the Institute.

Keiko stood with him, "Whether to use comparison of Nietzsche and Rand or show her evolution?"

Yori had not given it any thought in the slightest, but he did not want to reveal this to Keiko.

"You should contrast them," said a melancholy voice.

Yori looked up with a start. Yuuwaku was sitting on the railing of the steps, just inside the shade cast by the building.

"Pardon?" Keiko asked her.

"Rand expanded on Nietzsche's ideas in ways that don't completely agree with his philosophy," the Sekirei explained. "You should show that."

Keiko considered that and her face brightened.

"An astute observation," Yori had to agree. He told Keiko, "I believe you have your format."

"Thank you very much," Keiko bowed to the dark girl and waited expectantly.

"Yuuwaku," introduced herself.

"Thank you, Yuuwaku." She bowed again, "I am Keiko Musimi. I must make notes!" She quickly climbed the steps. "I hope to see you again, Yuuwaku." She then turned and bowed to Yori, "Professor," before she entered the building.

Yori stepped up to Yuuwaku. "I told you to leave."

"I came back," Yuuwaku said plainly.

Yori did not look pleased. "How did you come by that suggestion?"

"It was obvious," Yuuwaku seemed almost proud, "from what I read this morning."

"Just how do you absorb so much so quickly?"

She stood, "I am your Sekirei."

"Repeating a lie incessantly does not make it true," he entered the building.

Yuuwaku was hurt. She only paused a moment before she followed him in. "The truth would rather be naked than dress as a lie."

Yori spun angrily to face her. "Look," he spoke through his teeth to keep his voice low. "The relationship you propose is completely inappropriate and I am not going to discuss it here!"

"In your office then," Yuuwaku took a step back and melted into the shadow of a nearby locker.

Yori nervously looked around the hall. No one seemed to notice her disappearance. He walked quickly to his office.

Yuuwaku entered his office through the shadow of the door, but Keiko thought she had walked in the door.

Keiko looked up from her notes on her small, assistant's desk, 'Hi, Yuuwaku."

"Hello, Keiko." She leaned on the professor's desk. "I need to talk to the professor."

"He should be in soon."

"Yes," Yuuwaku agreed. "It's personal."

Keiko had to process that a moment. "All right," she picked up her notes and started out the door. "Yuuwaku is here to see you, Professor."

Yori did not look pleased when he came in. "What did you tell her?"

"That we have to talk privately." She raised one hand and the door began to close.

Yori stuck his foot in the way of the door. "I can't meet a young girl alone in my office with the door closed!"

"Are we going to talk publicly or privately?" Her eyes narrowed. "Make up your mind."

"I can't discuss what you are asking."

"But you are my Ashikabi," she pleaded softly. "I am your Sekirei."

"Look," he said as calmly as he could. "You are a very pretty young woman. We cannot be anything to each other."

"But," she looked like she may cry. "Bright Eyes."

"You should find someone else," Yori said softly.

"We'll take her off your hands."

The couple looked to the half-open door.

A young man wearing a well-tailored suit with a frilled ascot stood there. He seemed to be about fifteen. Behind him, stood an imposing woman about Yuuwaku's age. She was dressed for battle and carried a scythe.

Yori was suddenly suspicious. "Who are you?"

"Mikogami," the younger man's eyes were dark. "I can give number thirty-three a purpose. One away from here."

Yuuwaku backed away from the door. "My place is here."

"He's refused you," the young man told Yuuwaku. "I will gladly take you in."

"Fuck off," Yuuwaku said softly.

His face turned cross, "Yomi."

His Sekirei ran behind Yuuwaku and grabbed both her arms. "I have her, Master."

Yori was visibly angered. "I am not going to allow you to rape her."

Mikogami was flippant, "It's only a kiss."

Yuuwaku struggled in the grip of the stronger Sekirei as he stepped closer. She turned her face away, but he took hold of her chin and pulled it back.

A flying Totoro figurine struck his head. It broke into several pieces.

"Yomi" Mikogami slurred as he fell.

Yomi grew angry at the site of her Ashikabi falling. She threw Yuuwaku down to the floor and brandished her scythe. She sneered at Yori, "You will pay for that!"

Yori lifted his desk chair like an untrained, nervous lion tamer.

Yomi rushed him, her blade held high.

Yuuwaku lifted a shadow in front of her.

Yomi growled as she tripped.

"Run, Bright Eyes!"

Yori dropped the chair, knelt down and pushed up on his desk strenuously. It flipped over onto Yomi. Then he ran straight to Yuuwaku. "Are you all right?"

His Sekirei looked up at him. She could feel her skin burning. She wanted to hold him, "Bright Eyes."

"Yuaku?" He knelt down next to her.

They kissed.

Wings of shadow formed behind her spine.

Yomi sliced the desk in two just in time to see those wings turn to shining silver before they faded.

When the kiss ended, Yuuwaku told him to "Stay down." She rose and turned to face Yomi. A shadow rose behind her. It kept a roughly circularly shape, but moved as though alive.

"Out of the way," Yomi spat.

"I protect my Ashikabi." Yuuwaku stretched out her parasol, "Can you say the same?"

Yomi looked at where the parasol was pointing. Mikogami was sinking in a puddle of darkness. Yomi glared at Yuuwaku, "I won't forget this!" She then grabbed her Ashikabi by the collar and dragged him along as she leaped out the window.

"Neither will I." Yuuwaku turned around to face Yori and knelt. "Bright Eyes?"

"I'm fine, Yuuwaku." He started to get up and paused when his body would not move fast enough for him.

Yuuwaku offered him a hand.

He took it and she helped him up.

They stood in the ruined office a moment.

"So," Yori broke the silence first. "You emerged?"

"Yes."

"Did I see.." he looked at the air behind her, "wings?"

"Sekirei have wings when their power surges."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Yori clasped his hands behind his back, "and your power surges..?"

"When you kiss me," she finished.

"Of course it does," he sighed.

It took a while to clean up the office, even with Yuuwaku's help. Yori requisitioned a new desk. They were both tired when they went home.

"I'll make some dinner," Yuuwaku announced.

Yori did not argue. He sat down in the chair at his computer and turned it on. An E-mail notice was flashing. This was odd. Important E-mails were indicated by an exclamation point, not flashing. He selected the E-mail and read it.

* * *

><p>Greetings Professor Nukuyori,<p>

Congratulations on bonding with Sekirei #33, also known as Yuuwaku.

As her Ashikabi you are now a contestant in The Sekirei Plan. The Sekirei Plan is a contest run, owned, and officiated by Mid-Bio Informatics, henceforth known as MBI.

You will henceforth be receiving private, exclusive, and direct communications and announcements from MBI concerning the contest. Paying close attention to these announcements will help you and your Sekirei win matches with other Sekirei. Ashikabi are not to take part in matches, which are to exclusively involve Sekirei. The winner of this contest will be presented with a fabulous prize.

Contestants are not to reveal or discuss this contest with any press, media, corporation, organization, government, or person who is not themselves involved in the contest. Contestants who fail to abide by these rules are subject to censure, up to and including expulsion from the contest and repossession of the contestant's Sekirei.

MBI is not liable or responsible for injuries or damages resulting from Sekirei matches. All associated Trademarks, Service-marks, processes, images, likenesses, names, identities, and Sekirei are the exclusive property of the MBI corporation.

The MBI corporation wishes you the best of luck in the competition.

Cordially,

Hiroto Minaka

Chairman, CEO, and Founder

* * *

><p>"What the-?"<p>

"Everything all Right?" Yuuwaku brought him a bowl of rice and chicken and sat on the floor next to him.

"This says you are their property!"

Yuuwaku glanced at the screen and nodded. "I am a Sekirei."

"You are a person!"

She made a tiny smile, "Thank you, Bright Eyes."

"And what sort of prize are they offering?" he griped. "Watch it be something I can't use." He rolled his eyes, "Like a car."

"It's me."

"What?"

"The prize is me," she explained as she ate. "I will be your property instead of theirs."

"Do you understand anything about human rights?" He picked up a book on the subject that lay on his futon and waved it at her.

Yuuwaku nodded as she swallowed. "I read it this morning, but I am not human."

That gave Yori pause, "It doesn't matter." He turned his chair to face her more, forgetting the dinner. "Besides, I have you now."

"The Sekirei who wins will stay with her Ashikabi forever and guide him to the higher sky above," she was looking straight into his eyes. "The other survivors will be reclaimed."

"Survivors?" Yori did not seem to like that word. He looked back at the screen and noticed the bowl again. He picked it up ate. "This is good!" he after swallowing. "What did you do?"

She shrugged, "Made rice and chicken."

"You have a talent for it."

"Thank you," She smiled.

He finished his dinner and stretched, "I am so ready for bed."

Yuuwaku's clothes melted and faded away.

Yori shook his head, "Must you?" He sighed, "Is there no where else you can sleep?"

She shook her head.

He pointed as he walked into the next room, "There is a spare futon in the closet. Set it out."

Yuuwaku waved her hand. The closet opened, the futon floated out and unfolded next to the one already on the floor.

Yori returned wearing sweat pants.

Yuuwaku was lying naked across both futons, looking up at him.

Yori got on his knees, grabbed the spare futon and pushed it across the room, dragging Yuuwaku's lower half with it.

She held onto the unmoving futon and let him pull the spare one out from under her.

He lay on the spare futon, "Good night, Yuaku"

In the dark he did not see the tear on her cheek, "Good night, Bright Eyes."


	3. The Bride

When Yori woke, he found Yuuwaku in the same place she had been the previous morning. Spooned against him with one of his arms over her, his hand on her belly.

He looked at her sleeping form crossly a moment. Then he watched her skin glow in the morning light. It was then he noticed the black Sekirei mark on her lower back.

He moved his hand from her belly and brought it over to caress the mark.

She responded with a pleasant moan, "Bright Eyes."

His hand recoiled. "I wanted two futons for a reason."

She turned halfway to face him, leaning against him in the process, "You forgot your pillow," she patted the pillow they were sharing, "so I brought it over."

He pushed off from her as he rolled onto his knees and rose. Happy to find that he was still wearing his sweatpants. "Get dressed."

Yuuwaku rose and simultaneously dressed with impressive speed.

Yori collected his clothes for the day. They were casual clothes, suitable for a Saturday. "When did you get that tattoo?"

"Tattoo?" Yuuwaku asked, confused.

"The bird," he pointed to the small of her back, where her skirt met her corset.

She smiled, "That's your mark."

"My mark?" Yori echoed with concern.

She nodded, "It appeared when I became your Sekirei."

He sighed. "I am going to the hospital."

"I can take you there," Yuuwaku offered.

"No, thank you," he said nervously. "The walk will do me good." He looked in the mirror. "Why don't you relax in the bath while I am gone?"

Something dark moved around her, but she nodded. "I will, Bright Eyes." Her clothes melted away. She looked at him a moment before she went into the bath.

Pleased with himself, Yori left home.

Yuuwaku sulked in the tub. From there, she watched her Ashikabi walk through the streets of Shinto Teito. To her, every shadow was a potential door or window.

.

"Hello, Yori," Suki said happily when he entered her room. "What did you do the other night?"

Yori paused. He seemed to be lost in thought.

Yuuwaku stepped forward and answered helpfully, "He met me in the park."

Yori turned with a start at the Sekirei's sudden appearance and motioned for Yuuwaku to stop.

Suki sat up, "Who is this?"

Yori rubbed his own neck nervously, "This is Yuuwaku." He turned to Yuuwaku, "This is Suki, my wife." He stressed the last word unnecessarily.

Yuuwaku bowed politely and mechanically. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Suki bowed as well as she could. "That is a very pretty dress."

"Thank you."

"Are you a student of my husband?"

The Sekirei and her Ashikabi exchanged a look. Yuuwaku remembered the books he made her read, "Yes. He has taught me a great deal."

Suki seemed pleased. She turned to Yori. "What did you do in the park?"

Yori hesitated. He could not tell her the whole truth and a partial truth would sound worse.

Yuuwaku spoke first again. "He helped me out of some trouble and got hurt."

"Goodness," Suki looked at her husband with concern and pride. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Fine," Yori assured her.

Yuuwaku had not finished the story however, "Then I took him home."

Suki seemed to change her attitude toward Yuuwaku. "You took my husband home?"

Yori tried a little damage control, "I was unconscious, you see."

The girl nodded, "I took him home and put him to bed."

Suki became more interested every moment, "Then what did you do?"

Yuuwaku ignored Yori's signals and shrugged, "Slept with him."

Suki turned to Yori, "You slept with her?" she asked sweetly, though monitor near her bed began to show a rise in activity.

"I was unconscious the whole time, dear." Yori offered to calm her.

"And you bring her to meet me?" Suki's voice rose slightly.

"I think that's because we kissed yesterday," provided Yuuwaku.

Yori looked like he would panic.

"Just what is your relationship with this girl, Yori?" Suki was angry now.

"Well," Yori tried to stall while he thought of what he was able to reveal to his wife.

"Have you seen her naked?" Suki's tone was attracting the nurses now.

"Of course," Yuuwaku said plainly. "We sleep together."

"Would you shut up!" Yori yelled at Yuuwaku.

She shut up.

Suki pleaded with her husband, "Yori, please."

He now felt that he had to show Suki that he was not betraying her. A desperate idea came to mind. "Yuuwaku, tell her when we made love," Yori commanded.

Suki gasped. Her eyes became moist.

The Sekirei looked at him confused, "We never did that."

"And we won't!" Yori told her firmly, "So long as Suki lives."

Suki looked at him in shock, "Yor-?" then her eyes became blank. Her monitor started beeping and she fainted.

Yuuwaku looked at her Ashikabi and his wife. "Is she dead?"

.

"I can't believe I did that!" Yori whispered in the hospital lobby.

"It was foolish," agreed Yuuwaku.

"You're no help," he griped.

"On the contrary," she reached under his arm and hugged it to herself. "I'm supporting you in your realization that you messed up. Wouldn't you say this is a teachable moment?"

"I guess so," he admitted as he grabbed hold of one of her hands. "But I told you to stay ho-"

A nurse came up to them, "Mr. Naniyori?"

He sat up excitedly, "Yes? Is Suki all right?"

"She's fine," the nurse said as he was reading his notes. "She had a bad episode there, but should be better with some more rest."

"That's great!" He turned to the Sekirei. "Isn't that great, Yuuwaku?"

Yuuwaku nodded slowly.

"She needs some quiet right now, but she is very insistent." The nurse was reading.

"What does she want?" Yori gushed. "Anything."

The nurse squinted at his notes, "She wants to see Yuu-"

"Of course!" Let go of the girl holding his arm and stood up.

"Yuuwaku," the nurse finished.

"What?" Yori looked at the nurse, confused.

"She wants to see me?" Yuuwaku stood up now, a little stunned.

The nurse nodded at Yuuwaku. "You can't stay long and the doctor requires that only one person go in."

"She doesn't want to see me?" Yori sighed.

Yuuwaku shrugged.

The nurse just waited.

He shuffled a foot. "Be good to her."

Yuuwaku squeezed his hand, "I will."

.

"Mrs. Naniyori?" Yuuwaku asked softly as she entered. "You asked for me?"

"I did." Suki barely nodded, looking much weaker now.

"Your husband is wondering why you don't want to see him."

"He knows." Suki smiled a little. "He just doesn't like it." She took on a serious face. "We need to talk."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Were you completely truthful before?" Suki asked hopefully.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What are your feelings concerning my husband?" Suki reached up and touched her arm, "Honestly."

Yuuwaku closed her eyes a moment. This was not easy for her to admit to anyone, much less his wife. "He is my world." She opened her eyes, but was not looking at anything. "He is my light, my strength, my reason for going on." She looked Suki in the eyes. "I will do anything for him. Fight any battle..."

Suki held up a hand to politely stop her, "At least you didn't break into song."

Yuuwaku stopped. She was rather embarrassed.

"Have you thought of me?" Suki asked.

Yuuwaku considered the woman in the bed. This sickly human. This obstacle to a complete union with her Ashikabi. "He loves you." She said slowly. "To harm you would be to harm him."

Suki crossed her arms and looked at her doubtfully.

"I would rather you were out of the way." The dark girl sighed. "I also know that if you were hurt, he would blame me."

"Don't you let him do that," Suki told her firmly. "He teaches Ethics every day, but he still can't take responsibility for his own actions much of the time."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Suki relaxed a little more, looking tired. "I can't be with him like I used to."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Suki smirked at her, "You don't have to be so stiff and proper with me, Yuuwaku."

"It's how I am."

"You don't fool me. I saw how you played with our emotions earlier."

"I apologize for that."

"Of course you do," Suki sounded sarcastic. "You are young. You must understand your place. I am his wife and you are not."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I am stuck here now, but once my health improves you won't have it so easy."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You had better go. The doctor is mad at me already."

"Goodbye, Ma'am." she bowed and left.

.

Yori jumped when Yuuwaku returned. "What did she say?"

The Sekirei mulled over the conversation, "I must know my place."

"Oh," Yori frowned.

He scratched his head thoughtfully as they left the hospital.

"We should eat," announced Yuuwaku quietly.

Yori then noticed the restaurant down the street. "I am hungry too."


	4. Ball and Chain

Yorinuku flipped the card over, "Night Magician attacks your Jester."

Hiroto smiled as he removed the Castle Jester card from the board, "Not bad, Yori." He triumphantly lifted another card, "But you activated my trap!"

Yori move his Magician card off the board in response. "So I did. Your turn."

Hiroto drew a card as he eyed Yori's lack of defenses.

Takami walked into Hiroto's dorm, "Aren't you boys done with your silly game yet?"

Hiroto set down his Palin Dragon card, "We are now." He gestured from the card toward Yori and his empty side of the board, "Boom."

"You win," Yori started to gather his cards. "I almost had my Saint Ann card ready."

"This game is not 'silly', Takami!" complained Hiroto.

"My twelve year old cousin plays it," she crossed her arms.

Hiroto was thoughtful, "What kind of deck?"

Yori laughed."I hope he beats you."

"I have new figures on Project S," Takami waved a notepad invitingly.

"Let me see!" Hiroto grabbed for the pad.

She pulled it away, "Give me a kiss first."

Yori looked away, "Too much visual, people!" He turned back as Hiroto took the pad, "What is this big project anyway?"

Hiroto yanked the pad around himself to keep Yori from seeing. "Top Secret is what it is!"

Yori looked hopefully up at Takami.

"He made me sign a confidentiality agreement," She shook her head.

"What?" Yori cried. "What could possibly be so important?"

"My dear, Yorinuku!" Hiroto was doing his ringmaster impression again. "This could change life as we know it on Earth!"

Yori got sarcastic, "Riiight."

"Actually," Takami said thoughtfully, "It might."

"Et tu, Takami?" Yori took his deck and walked out.

.

"That was the last time we played cards," Yori told Yuuwaku as he set his coffee down on the table. "Now he sends me form letters by e-mail," he frowned

"So you have experience in battling by using creatures of great power?" she asked between slurping restaurant noodles.

"Not exactly," Yori frowned. "You are not a card."

She nodded, "I am your Sekirei."

"Why are you so fond of saying that?"

She giggled.

"I can't stand that he's spent vast resources on a life size monster game!" Yori waved his arms grandly.

Yuuwaku stopped smiling and set down her chopsticks, "I'm a monster?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Well, you are an ape!" she said to him darkly.

Yori was surprised at this display. He watched her face a moment. "Primate and proud." He laid one finger under her chin and gently moved her chin up to face him. "What about you?"

"I do not know," she explained.

"Figures," he leaned back and ignored his food. "He won't even tell the patient what they truly are." He pointed at her, "You, young lady, are being subjugated."

"What will you do?"

Yori paused, "I'm not sure yet." He brought this fist to his chin thoughtfully, "I would take this to the law or an amnesty group, but he's got that darned confidentiality clause."

"I don't want to return to MBI."

"They treat you that badly?" he asked.

"No," Yuuwaku walked around the table and hugged his shoulders. "I wish to stay with you."

Yori sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. He rested his head back. He was surprised to feel very comfortable there.

It was as she began to massage him that he realized he has his head was between her pert, soft breasts. He shot up, "You know the best defense against political domination?"

"What?" she still had her hands over the seat he had just left.

"Education!" he grabbed on of her hands and pointed dramatically, "To the library!"

.

At the University Library, Yori led Yuuwaku quickly to the section they needed.

"Section Three-twenty-three," he mused dreamily. "Good stuff."

"Civil and Political Liberty." Yuuwaku read the sign aloud. Then she glanced at the shelves as though looking at a grand mountain view.

Yori rubbed his palms together as he surveyed the book spines quickly, "Where to start?"

"I have," said quietly.

"You have what?" Yori noticed her far off look.

"Started."

"Star-?" Yori stopped himself and noticed that her gaze, though far off, was toward the shelves. "Are you-?" He looked at her and the shelved books again, "reading?"

Yuuwaku nodded. "I see all that is in shadow."

"That which is not in light is in shadow." Yori thought aloud, "Even a closed book!"

"I like John Locke," she said. "Itagaki Taisuke seems nice too."

"Check out the Lolita!" came a whisper.

Yori turned to see a young couple in the next row of shelves.

The man was no doubt a student here. He was of average height. His hair was brown and long. He wore glasses, a dress shirt and blue slacks. He was carrying several books in one hand.

His girlfriend was short. Her long black hair was kept in place by a long yellow bow. Her white dress had poofy sleeves and opened in front like a robe. A blue sash held her dress in place. She was carrying a flail in one hand.

"Pardon?" Yori wondered if he was being accused of having a Nabokov complex.

"Her outfit," the young man gestured toward Yuuwaku.

"Gothic Lolita style," His girlfriend agreed, "Very pretty."

Yori looked at Yuuwaku more closely than he usually allowed himself. Her Victorian style was striking.

Yuuwaku responded by turning to pose for them with her parasol tapped to the floor. "Thank you."

The girl pointed at the symbol worn as an affection on Yuuwaku's hat. "Are you a Sekirei too?"

Yuuwaku nodded, "I am Yuuwaku, number 33."

"Oku, number 37," she bowed.

Her Ashakabi bowed to Yori, "Niian Mimoto."

Yori bowed less in response, "Professor Yorinuku Naniyori."

Oku began to choke one hand up the chain of her flail while eyeing Yuuwaku.

"Not in here," Yuuwaku shook her head.

Oku brought one hand to her mouth and glanced around the room, "Oh, Of course."

The girls walked together toward the exit.

The men watched a moment.

"Are you?" asked Niian hesitantly.

"Going to fight?" asked Yori with surprise.

The girls stopped and turned toward their Ashikabis.

Oku nodded contentedly as her flail swung from her clutched hands in front of her.

Yuuwaku held her closed parasol in both hands and explained, "We are Sekirei."

Both girls then walked out as the men exchanged a worried look.

Outside, Oku suggested they move over toward the park and Yuuwaku agreed. The men followed.

"Are you sure, Oku?" Niian called out as the girls found an underpopulated courtyard between the University and the park.

"Yes, Ashikabi" Oku barked as she assumed a wide stance.

Yori started to speak as Yuuwaku stood a few yards from Oku, but she cut him off. "It is the Sekirei Plan, Bright Eyes."

As he saw the girls stand like gunfighting cowboys before a battle, Yori felt an intense desire to sock his old friend Minaka in the jaw.

Oku began swinging the ball of her flail in a circle. It gained speed as it spun just ahead and right of herself as she faced Yuuwaku.

Yuuwaku opened her parasol and rested it on her shoulder.

Oku charged Yuuwaku, her chain now spinning over her head.

Yuuwaku seemed to just watch her. She did not move.

Oku brought her weapon down toward Yuuwaku once within its short range.

Yuuwaku closed her parasol and held it up, stabbing the air.

The ball's chain wrapped around the parasol and caught.

The girls paused to size one another up before a tug of war began.

When neither let go, Oku yanked on her chain and jumped at Yuuawaku with her right foot leading for a flying kick.

Yuuwaku spun with her parasol outstretched, dragging the chain around her.

Oku was still holding onto the chain. Her kick was pulled off course and she flew past Yuuwaku.

Oku recovered her balance and landed on Yuuwaku's other side and promptly whipped the chain, yanking the parasol out of Yuuwaku's hands.

The parasol reacted by slapping Oku in the face as its end of the chain holding it came close to her.

The confused look on Oku's face was priceless.

Oku spun her chain deftly and the parasol fell free.

To the surprise of most of those watching, the parasol struck the ground, then bounced up and flipped into Yuuwaku's hand. She struck a cute pose, then lifted the closed parasol high. "Shadow Whip!" The parasol morphed and extended into a long weapon, which she struck at Oku.

Oku leaped back from the encroaching tendril in surprise and it followed her. She managed to bat it away with her flail.

"Your Sekirei is impressive, Professor," Niian told him. "How does she do that?"

Yori could not help smiling. "Yours fights well too. She controls shadows. She even forms her clothing from them." He found it relaxing to speak openly with another Ashikabi.

"Oh!" Niian cried. "So the parasol was made of shadow all along!"

"Yes," Yori nodded as he began to worry a little. Where would this match lead?

The tendril of shadow that had been a parasol recoiled back like a cobra. More shadowy shapes seemed to almost form around Yuuwaku. "Your move."

Oku realized she was being goaded. She didn't care. She lifted her weapon high and twirled it with great effort over her head.

The shadow cobra grabbed hold of the flail as it passed nearby. It then pulled the ball and chain upward even before Oku realized it was no longer under her control.

Oku was launched skyward.

Both men gasped as she was lifted high into the air.

Yuuwaku watched as her opponent waved her legs futilely and held foolishly onto her weapon. She should be happy that she was gaining the advantage, but she felt worry and disappointment. She looked over at the two Ashikabi watching. Yori's concern for the other girl was written on his face. He looked almost as anxious as Niian.

As Oku began to fall, Yuuwaku formed a slide.

Oku rode it down to the sidewalk. She still struck hard, but was not hurt badly.

Oku stood up, massaging one of her buttocks. "I do not need your sympathy!" she scolded Yuuwaku, "We are battling, for heaven's sake!"

Yuuwaku growled under her breath at that. She stepped up to Oku and punched her on the jaw with a right cross.

Oku reeled back with surprise as well as pain. Recovering quickly, she arced her flail high. "That is more like it!"

The men wondered whether they were fighting to settle a match or entertain them.

Yuuwaku stepped back out of the way of the metal spiked ball.

With a jerk, Oku reversed the weapon's direction and struck Yuuwaku under her chin.

Yuuwaku was knocked up and back, several feet in the air. When she came down, she fell partway to the pavement, catching herself on her hands.

Oku took just a few steps and leaned over her, drawing near the black symbol visible on Yuuwaku's back just above the strapless black dress and sleeveless silver blouse.


	5. Entertainment

Yori did not want to watch.

Oku touched the Black Sekirei mark just below Yuuwaku's neck, "By the Bindings of my contract, my Ashikabi's wishes will be granted".

The wind changed. Yuuwaku fell the rest of the way to the pavement as the mark disintegrated.

"All right, Oku!" Niian punched the air.

Oku suddenly became very shy, which made her seem all the more cute.

Yori helped Yuuwaku stand up, though she did not seem to need it. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine," she smiled.

"Wait," Oku looked confused. "You're still functioning?"

"I have to tell you something," Yuuwaku turned away from her and pulled on her dress back, which obediently opened down to the base of her spine. "My mark's actually down here."

Oku gasped and stared at the intact mark at the small of Yuuwaku's back.

Niian laughed hard.

"You cheated?" Oku was shocked.

"I used strategy," Yuuwaku explained as her dress healed itself. "I made a false mark with my shadow control."

Yori found himself appreciating her boldness, intellect and her need for a lecture.

Niian was on the ground now, still laughing. "That was awesome!"

"But, Ashikabi?" Oku pleaded with Niian.

"Call it a practice match!" Niian stood up again. "One that you won!"

"I won?" Oku turned to the others doubtfully.

Yuuwaku looked to Yori, who nodded. Then Yuuwaku nodded to Oku.

"I won!" she jump-hugged Niian.

"I knew you could, Babe!" He caught her happily and spun. "Hot dogs are on me!" He set her down and turned to their opponents, "You guys coming?"

Yori was surprised, "Sure!"

.

Niian bought them all hot dogs at a nearby cart.

Oku seemed overjoyed with hers. "How do you like yours, Yuuwaku? I love it with ketchup!"

"Never tried one," she answered.

"Maybe you should have it plain, then," Yori suggested.

"What about yours, Yori?" Niian asked.

"Mustard and Relish," Yori smiled.

"Make mine the same," Yuuwaku said calmly.

Oku smiled and handed them their dogs.

Yuuwaku took a bite and moaned pleasantly, "This is awesome."

Niian grinned, "She's your Sekirei all right."

"Fascinating," Yori said between bites.

Oku pointed down the lane. "The zoo!" She got on her knees and pleaded with Niian. "Could we see the animals, Ashikabi?"

"Well," Niian hesitated. "I don't have that much.."

Yori seized the moment. "I'll cover it." He shrugged at Niian's stare, "You got lunch."

"The zoo it is!" Niian told her happily.

Oku cheered and ran ahead.

"Perky," Yuuwaku observed, "isn't she."

"Sometimes," Niian grinned.

"Not everyone is as calm as yourself, Yuaku." Yori set a hand on her shoulder.

.

A while later, the men sat on a bench watching the girls at the petting section. Oku was beside herself with glee and Yuuwaku seemed to enjoy it too.

"Could I ask you a personal question?" Niian asked.

"I suppose," Yori told him nervously.

"Have you and she.." Niian was searching for the right word.

Yori examined the young man's face. He was trying to be delicate. There was no judgment in his manner. If there had been, Yori would have been most offended. "I'm married."

"Ouch!" Niian jumped in his seat next to Yori. "Guess that's a 'no' then."

Yori nodded. "You?"

Niian stared over at the girls. "Oku's made it clear that she would, but" he paused thoughtfully, "She's SO eager to please me, that it doesn't seem right to do it."

Yori smiled and patted his shoulder, "You're a good man."

"You think so?" Niian sounded doubtful.

"You'll know when you two are actually ready." Yori watched as Yuuwaku used her parasol to chastise a goat for chewing on Oku's skirt hem. "She's a fine girl."

"Yeah," Niian agreed with awe. "I'm so glad she fights well, too."

"You like that, huh?" Yori grinned.

"Well, yeah," he chuckled. "But I just meant we'll be together longer that way."

"Longer?" Yori looked at him oddly.

"Don't you know?" Niian was surprised. "If Yuuwaku had lost her crest, MBI would have reclaimed her."

Yori's jaw went slack.

"So I'm glad she tricked us, really." Niian continued. "She's nice and deserves to stay with you a while more."

"They'd just take her back?" Yori said in a monotone. The e-mail replayed in his head; 'expulsion from the contest and repossession of Sekirei.' "I thought that was if we break the rules."

Niian nodded, "Or lose a match." He watched the girls again, "Sucks, don't it?"

Both girls waved at them from inside a flock of sheep.

"You have a gift for understatement." Yori waved back.

.

That night, Yori dreamed that when he opened his eyes he saw Yuuwaku gingerly sitting on his stomach. She was running her fingers lightly over his chest. She was, of course, nude. Her hair fell just to her shoulders. "Bright Eyes," she whispered sultrily as she leaned down to him.

He let his hands climb her torso and fondle her. It was only a dream.

She kissed him and her shadow wings appeared. She arched her back and then she moved back from his stomach, so they could join. It was a pleasant dream.

Yori then felt something odd. He opened his eyes and saw Yuuwaku gingerly sitting on his stomach. She was running her fingers lightly over his chest. She was nude as usual. Her black hair fell just to her shoulders. "Bright Eyes," she whispered in a low, sultry tone as she leaned down to kiss him.

Yori pushed her off of him and scuttled backward until he had to stop at the wall.

"But," she looked at him confused, "I thought you wanted me."

"How?" he stammered.

"I felt it," she cocked her head at him as though such things were obvious.

"You feel..?"

"It changed after you woke up though," she commented. "Strange," she shrugged, walked to her own futon and laid back down to sleep.

.

The next morning, Yuuwaku sensed what he wanted again and dressed quickly. She made them both breakfast and noted mentally what chores needed done. She was ready to stay at his home while he taught at the college. She helped him arrive there as before, and then she started to fade back into the tree's shade.

"Wait," Yori told her.

Yuuwaku was genuinely surprised. She stayed there, wondering why his request did not seem to match his mood. "What is it?"

"Come with me," He walked to the hall.

She smiled as she walked beside him.

They walked together to his office. Where Keiko was sorting files on his desk.

"Good Morning, Professor!" she greeted him humbly, "I have your students' papers organized by subject matter."

"Thank you, Keiko." Yori adjusted his glasses.

"Oh," Keiko smiled, "I am pleased to see you again, Yuuwaku. What hall do you study in?"

Yuuwaku bowed politely.

"She is not a student here," Yori explained. "But I want her to help you in here while I lecture."

"Yes," Keiko clapped cutely. "So smart a young woman will be useful."

Yuuwaku frowned at the cutesy display, or perhaps because she was being handed off.

"Do anything she asks," Yori told Yuuwaku directly. "and behave yourself," he added as he left his office.

"Yes, Bright Eyes," her blouse seemed to turn a darker shade of silver.

He paused, "Yuuwaku?"

She turned to face him hopefully, "Yes?"

"Try to call me 'Professor' here," he then walked away.

"I am organizing the bookshelf," Keiko told Yuuwaku. "Do you know the Dewey Decimal system?"

Yuuwaku shook her head slightly, "Have a book on it?"

"Yes," Keiko took a moment to scan the books she had in piles in one corner of the office near the bookcase then she handed one to Yuuwaku.

Yuuwaku was reading it before it touched her hand. She made a show of opening it and rifling through the pages for appearance sake. "Now I do."

"So quickly?" Keiko had always been easy to impress, but now she seemed shocked.

Yuuwaku saw her doubt something for the first time.

"File it then," Keiko made it sound like a dare.

Yuuwaku simply stood a little higher and placed the book between two others in the bookcase.

Keiko stared at the filed book. "But I have not labeled the shelves!"

"The book spines are labeled," Yuuwaku pointed at the book spines.

"You are amazing," Keiko breathed.

"Thank you," Yuuwaku bowed politley, but did not seem to show any gratitude.

"No wonder Professor wants you helping here," Keiko handed Yuuwaku a small pile of books and they got started.

.

Yori lectured two classes and had lunch in the cafeteria before he returned. He was pleased to see his office looking decent again. He was not pleased to see that someone was missing, "Keiko, where is Yuuwaku?"

"I sent her for writing supplies," his student assistant replied.

Yori sat down at his desk, considering whether he could leave that girl alone. He stared a moment at his new desk. It was just like his last one, the same model in fact, and in the place vacated by his Flying Totoro was a new statue. It was a simple black figure with a round head, cylindrical body and herky-jerky limbs. It also had antennae on its head that were more disjointed than the limbs. It had two silver circles for eyes but no other facial features to mar its black head. "Keiko, Where did this come from?"

"Yuuwaku made it," she said after looking over from the bookcase. "Some magic trick. I asked her to show me, but she refused." She walked over, "What is it? Another Anime character?"

"Yuuwaku did not tell you?" Yori asked.

Keiko shook her head, "She said she did not know." She smiled suspiciously, "But how could that be? I know I have seen it somewhere before."

Yori stared at the figure on his desk a moment. Could she really make it so exact and not know what it was? "It's from a video game," he explained. "It's called a 'Heartless'."

Yuuwaku walked in carrying new supplies she had brought from the campus bookstore. She became visibly more animated when she saw that Yori was in. "Hello, B- Professor."

Yori smiled, "Hello, Yuuwaku." He had thought being away from her for a few hours would make him feel better. It only increased his joy at seeing her.

Keiko took the supplies and the two girls began putting them away.

Yori managed to read one more page of a paper that is going to earn a "C" before he asked, "Tell me about this, Yuuwaku."

Yuuwaku stepped up to the desk and considered the art piece she had made as though she had never seen it before. "I know little of it."

"Why did you make it?" Yori found this fascinating.

She shrugged, "I was bored."

"Why this?" he pointed at it with emphasis.

Keiko stopped her work and watched them a moment.

The Sekirei paused thoughtfully. "I was thinking of you," she said softly. She knew that Yori wanted her to be careful what she said around Keiko, and on campus in general.

Keiko asked, "You think the Professor is heartless?"

"What?" Yuuwaku turned to Keiko.

"You say you were thinking of him when you made a heartless thing," Keiko did not look happy.

"Keiko, please." Yori held up a hand, "It is merely called a Heartless."

"Heartless?" Yuuwaku echoed.

"You do not know it?" Yori asked her.

Yuuwaku shook her head, afraid they did not believe her.

Yori leaned back and lectured, "In a story called 'Kingdom Hearts', these are creatures that were once people. They turn into this when the darkness in their hearts overcome them."

Yuuwaku stared at her creation, "A creature of shadow."

"Yes," Keiko agreed.

"No." Yori barked.

Both girls listened more carefully. Neither had heard him speak in that tone before.

"Darkness in the heart is basically Yin, the negative tendencies we all have." He was still lecturing, but he was more serious than he would be in class. "Shadow is the result of blocked light. Darkness may exist in some places that light does not go to, but shadow cannot exist without light."

"Yes," Yuuwaku nodded firmly in affirmation.

"But light goes everywhere," Keiko protested softly. "The stars are seen from deep space."

"Yet there are dark portions of the night sky." Yori answered. "Here in the city, the lights we make to see by drown out the stars and yet we still see the darkness."

Yuuwaku smiled at him.

Yori watched her face for as long as it took for him to remember that Keiko was also there. "Have you ladies eaten?" he shifted in his chair awkwardly.

Yuuwaku shook her head.

Keiko did also, "No, Professor."

"I'll treat for Chinese," Yori took some money from his wallet and stretched out his hand toward Keiko.

Yuuwaku kept her happiness at this to herself. She would have a few moments alone with her Ashikabi.

His hand switched direction and handed the money to Yuuwaku, "You know what to get, don't you?"

The Sekirei actually frowned, "Yes, Professor." She dutifully took the money and walked out.

Keiko watched the girl leave as the professor went back to the paper he was grading. "Professor?"

"Keiko?" he responded as he frowned at a students' use of simile.

"How do you know her?"

Yori tried not to react. "She is a relative," he did not enjoy lying, "of my wife's."

"Really?" Keiko's tone was thankfully more believing than her words. "She seems to like you."

"Noticed that, did you?" Yori answered honestly and a touch annoyed.

"Today, she worked very hard," Keiko's tone turned from glad appraisal to concern. "Almost too professional."

"How so?" Yori tried to grade the paper, hoping this conversation would not take long.

"She's like a robot," Keiko said sadly, "until you are here."

Yori had her full attention now.

Keiko told her mentor, "Then she shows emotion and only then." When Yori was silent, she sat in the spare chair and continued. "I told her a joke and she did not notice it."

"Perhaps she did not find it funny," Yori said logically.

Keiko shook her head, "She did not even fake a laugh to be polite, or say that she did not get it." Her eyebrows lowered, "She simply did not notice."

"What was the joke?" he asked.

"A man walks into a bar and gets a wound needing three stitches," Keiko told him.

Yori almost smiled, "A modern classic."

"Yet she did not react, even out of pity for the wounded man." Keiko leaned toward his desk in her chair and lowered her voice. "Is something wrong with her?"

"Perhaps," Yori admitted, thinking back to the fact that she was the result of Minaka's technological whims.

"I have food," Yuuwaku announced her arrival. She was professional but upbeat. She laid a large sheet of rice paper over his desk, student papers and all, before Yori could protest the interruption.

Keiko surveyed the food boxes she set on the desk, "Moo Goo Gai Pan? How did you know?"

Yuuwaku shrugged, "You mentioned it."

"Did I?" Keiko thought a moment then shrugged and broke her set of chopsticks into two so she could use them.

Yuuwaku handed Yori a box.

"I have eaten, thank you." He told her.

"Please," Yuuwaku insisted, and shook it in his face one time.

Yori sighed as he took it and opened it. "I have not had Egg Fu Yung in ages," he smiled.

Yuuwaku merely smiled a little.

Yori set his food on the rice paper that served as a tablecloth and watched her open her own meal a moment. Then he looked at Keiko. "Yuuwaku?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"Hmm?" Yuuwaku was just digging into her vegetables and rice.

"You know what happens when a man walks into a bar?" he asked.

"He orders drinks?" Yuuwaku guessed, apparently forgetting the story.

Keiko watched carefully as she ate.

"He hurts his head," Yori delivered the punch line as deadpan as he could.

Yuuwaku was just taking another bite as he said it. She involuntarily spit it out into the box she was eating from and laughed.

Keiko was amazed, "But.."

Yuuwaku kept laughing.

The professor and his assistant watched as she tried unsuccessfully compose herself.

"I'm sorry," she apologized for her lack of control and set down her food before she made a mess.

Yori could not help but grin at her laughter.

Keiko stared at the girl with her mouth open.

Yuuwaku lost her footing as she continued to laugh, falling to the floor.

"I believe you," Yori whispered to Keiko.

Keiko just stared at the girl that was literally rolling on the floor, laughing.


End file.
